


I Trust You To Take Me Back Home

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [31]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siren!Jack, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Okay that sounds tempting as fuck but I am not going to look your way you enchanting fucker.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 31 of Haunted Septiween! And, it concludes this series! I hope you all enjoyed it!:D

Mark pulled himself on the rock, grunting a bit as he scraped his hand. He sat down on the rock and crossed his arms. Frustration and anger bubbled in his chest as he heard a splash from behind him.

“Ah come on Mark, Don’t be mad! It was an accident.” A voice exclaimed from behind him.

“An accident my  _ ass _ , Jack.”

Jack sighed, “Will you at least look at me.” Any normal person would have been drawn to Jack’s voice. Lucky for Mark, he wasn’t. Not that he believed Jack would ever intentionally hurt him, he just really didn’t want to look at him. Although he was tempted to turn around, just so he could glare at Jack.

Mark instead settled for saying, “Okay, that sounds tempting as fuck but I am not going to look your way, you enchanting fucker.” Alright, so maybe he was feeling less angry, now that he’d gotten out of the cold water. He was still mad though.

Jack snorted, “Oh come one. Please?” Mark closed his eyes as he heard Jack moving in the water. “Oh come on! I moved over here so you’d have to look at me. You can’t just close your eyes.” Jack huffed, his warm breath ghosting over Mark’s leg, making him shiver. 

“Well, I did.”

Jack groaned, “I’m sorry Mark. I had no idea that was going to happen! I just wanted to talk to Wade. I had no idea he’d make you go flying off the boat!” Mark felt Jack put a hand on his knee. “I honestly wasn’t expecting that, I can’t help it! People are just drawn to my voice, even when I’m not trying to lure them. And besides, I know how scared of the ocean you are. I wouldn’t want you to get stranded here.” Mark felt the rest of his anger slip away. Jack had a point. He’d made it clear how terrified of the ocean was when he first met Jack. Granted, he did have his feet in the water. But that’s as far off the pier he would go.

Mark slowly opened his eyes, deciding to get over what happened and figure out how the hell he was going to get home. “Alright, I forgive you. I still don’t know how the hell I’m going to get home.”

Jack perked up, “I could take you back to shore!”

Mark’s eyes widened, “Uh, no. Nope.  _ No. _ ”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Mark, it’s the fastest way to get you home.” Jack backed up a bit and stretched his hand out. “Please? Let me help you. Let me try and fix this.”

Mark sighed. He didn’t want to get in the water but at the same, he needed to get him. And plus, he trusted Jack. He was confident he would be safe with Jack. “Alright. Take me back to the shore. “ He said, grabbing Jack’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna give this a sequel. AHHHH. But it probably won't.  
> And hey, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!


End file.
